


I'm so sorry Damian

by Idkay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Character Death, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damianangstsquad, Depressing, Graphic Description, One Shot, POV Bruce Wayne, Regret, Sad Ending, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), The Author Regrets Nothing, cassandra cain mentioned, mentioned barbara gordon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkay/pseuds/Idkay
Summary: An encounter with Scarecrow will  lead Batman to do something that will haunt him for the rest of his life.





	I'm so sorry Damian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my second fanfiction I wrote and feel proud of myself that I wrote about 1000 words. Sorry if there is any spelling errors or sentences that don't make sense, I usually don't write fanfictions and pretty new to it. Just had this idea that was stuck in my head for a while so I just had to write this out so enjoy ! 
> 
> Really would appreciate to get kudos for this story :) 
> 
> *WARNING! kinda of a graphic character death .*

“Ready to go Damian?”  Bruce asked Damian.

 

“Yes father!” As Bruce gets inside into the batmobile, Damian runs up and sat onto the passenger set.

 

Before he starts driving, he glanced quickly at Damian. He felt so proud of his son on how much he grown since he came to him. By the help of his siblings and Alfred to adjust to have a somewhat normal lifestyle and act his age for once.

 

Although he still looks so young for a thirteen year old and shorter than average.

 

Thinking about his age, his fourteenth birthday is next week already he realized as a drove for Gotham. This time though I would be there to celebrate his birthday he thought to himself .

 

A smile crept to his face by thinking about the surprise birthday party he already planned out. Cassandra, Barbara, Stephine, Duke, Jason, Tim and Dick are all able to make this time. He invited Jon and the kents, as well as Colin and Maya. He also invited Diana and some other members from the Justice League.   

 

Right now Oracle is keeping tabs on Talia and Ra’s Al Ghul to make sure the league of assassins don’t have any funny ideas for ruining his birthday.

The only gift  he knows that Damian will receiving is from Tim. Which is another puppy but wasn’t pleased of the idea of another pet. He only agreed because Tim and Damian are now getting along a lot better and this will bring their relationship more closer.  

 

He knows for sure that Dick is buying a lot of gifts to make it up to Damian since he missed his thirteenth birthday.

 

He also knows that Jason is bringing the outlaw members; Artemis, Roy, Bizzaro, and Kory. 

 

Cassandra and Stephanie  are also going to help Alfred buy the decorations and help set up when the day comes.

 

“ why are you smiling to yourself? You are being very suspicious father”.

 

“ Just thinking to myself Damian, on how blessed I am to have you as my son”. As Bruce told his son who looked away  very quickly to hide the blush from his face.

 

Then he put his focus back onto the road and having no idea this is going to be his worst night of his life.

* * *

 

 

_Batman  broke Joe Chill’s left arm somewhere in a dark alleyway in Gotham, “AHHH !” Joe chill cried in pain and now has two broken arms, legs and a very bloody face from being beaten to death and tortured by Batman._

 

_Then he turned over the killer of his parents towards him looking straight into his eyes._

 

_“ Are you ready to face your fate for the pain you caused me!” There was fear in Joe Chill’s  eyes once Batman put both hands around his neck squeezing the breath out of him._

 

_“ PLEASE STOP ! PLEASE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! IT'S ME DA..... “ Batman squeezed his neck tighter to make him stop speaking to him._

 

_“ STOP TALKING, ACCEPT YOUR FATE !” Batman yelled. Then he felt weight behind his back. Turning his head around he saw both large bat demon like creatures trying to remove him off away from the abused man. Another one of those creatures in front of him trying to take Joe Chill from him._

 

_No He thought. I must kill him first and then handel these creatures. Then felt a prick on his neck when he was distracted by his thoughts._

 

_Dammit, he was distracted! Must make this quick then._

 

_By being too focused into his rage he didn’t hear those last words that came from Joe Chill’s lips_

 

_“ fa...ther…” as those words wheezed out in front of him_

 

_Then squeezed tighter and felt a SNAP. After breaking his neck he finally let go of Joe Chill._

 

_As the antidote was slowly starting to put into effect to stop the fear toxin in his body. He faced the three creatures who transformed into his other three sons and cried all at once_

 

_“NOOO!!!!!”_

* * *

 

 

 

As Bruce was finally coming back to reality. He heard a cry in front of him. Then looked towards the crying figure.

 

He sees Nightwing sobbing his eyes out and holding onto Damian who was on his lap and being cradled like something so precious.“Dami...come back… please come back…. Come back to me.” sobbed Dick.

 

“ WHAT DID YOU DO BRUCE ! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY BABY BROTHER! ” Jason said to Bruce with rage in his eyes. Tim was trying to hold him down to prevent another murder.

 

Tim had tears in his eyes as well and looked like he was about to have a mental break down. “ Jay.. please stop… This is not going to make this situation any better.” Red Robin cried out to Red Hood.

 

Then finally realised what he had done as he looked back to Nightwing and Robin.

 

He killed him. He killed his own son.

 

He closed his eyes as his memory hit him on what caused this.  

 

 _He and Damian were chasing Scarecrow at an abandoned Warehouse. As Scarecrow was about to gas Robin with fear toxin, he quickly  stepped in front of Damian to protect him, causing Scarecrow to escape. Realized what a great mistake he did to be the one to be hit with fear toxin._  

_He faced towards Damian as reality around him slowly changed and felt fear and rage. And knew he might really hurt Robin_

 

 _“ ROBIN RUN ! GO FIND HELP OR CALL FOR NIGHTWING OR RED HOOD BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!_ ”

 

_“But father, I can help yo..”_

 

_“RUN NOW!”_

 

_Once affected by the toxin Damian transformed into his parent’s murder and chased him throughout the city of Gotham._

 

_Once caught up to him. Robin tried his best to defend himself from his father._

 

_“ Please father stop! It is me Damian your Son!”_

 

_Damian doesn't realize how far gone Bruce is as the fear toxin clouded his mind….._

 

“ Oh God what have I done… WHAT HAVE I DONE!” Cried Bruce slowly crawling towards Nightwing and now dead son as he remembered what he did to his baby.

 

Damian’s face that was once was a tanned like shade is now a pale blue color that is very bloody that was caused by the torture from his father and head twisted in an odd angel from his snapped neck.

 

Oh Damian, he thought to himself wondering how his son felt by being chased by his own father. He must've felt so scared when he was choking him to death.

 

“I’m so sorry Damian. So sorry.” He cried and trying slowly to take Damian from Dick.

 

Before he could take his son’s body, Dick held him tighter and scotted away from him.

 

“Don’t Bruce.” Wisphered Nightwing. “ You don’t get to hol…” Richard was’t able to finish his sentence as he broke into another sob.

 

He let Richard hold onto Damian. He wanted to so badly to hold him, so instead of taking him away he wrapped his arms around his eldest son and together slowly rocking Damian back and forth.

 

He looked back toward his other two sons and saw Jason kneeling to the ground sobbing as Tim hold onto him sobbing as well with him.

 

Then looked back toward his son’s body.

 

Forever his son’s traumatized face and cries from being tortured by him will forever haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to write what you think. Sorry for this not having a happy ending. Not planning to write a sequel to this. If you want to write a story based on this feel free to do so and tag me .


End file.
